Transformers Drabbles
by Neku Bito
Summary: YAOI, you have been warned
1. Shot Through The Heart

These are just a bunch of short stories that I've been writing while I was bored at school so I decided that I'll go ahead and post 'em all on here.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Shot Through The Heart

"Come on Prowl!"

"No! They are 5 years OLDER then you, Bluestreak. That, coupled with the fact that you're a minor, means they are not flirting with you dating you, and diffenctly NOT BONDING with you!"

Bluestreak pouted at his older brother, arms crossed over his shirtless chest. "Never said I wanted to bond with them," his voice droped to a low mumble, "They wouldn't want to anyway."

"Aww, anyone who would say no to bonding with you is a blind fool." Jazz threw an arm around the younger red head. He smiled softly, "Prowler's just trying to be protective over you. That's his job as an older brother."

"Jazz, how many times do I have to tell you it's 'Prowl' not 'Prowler'?" The taction snapped irritably.

"Oh, I know. You're just cute when you're angry."

The red-head blushed and looked away, "Yeah, yeah."

Bluestreak sighed, blue eyes locked onto the floor, "Prowl...I know they're older, I know they're trouble makers, and I know you just wanna protect me," He looked up to lock his eyes onto his brother's, "But I love them. BOTH of them."

Prowl fell silent, calculating blue eyes scanning over his brother's face.

"Come on Prowl. Just let him follow what his spark is telling him. You did," Jazz spoke softly, hand resting on the older red-heads shoulder.

Just as Prowl opened his mouth to reply, the alarm went off in the base, "We'll discuss this later" Prowl stated, blue eyes hardening.

Bluestreak nodded numbly, "Y-Yeah."

The three quickly made thier way from the back into the main part of the base. "Optimus, what's the emergancy?" Prowl inquired as soon as they saw the taller man.

"Sunstraker and Sideswipe just sent out a distress call," Prime spoke softly before adressing the group as a whole. "Jazz, Prowl, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bluestreak; you will be in the group going after the twins. The rest of us will stay here and protect our base."

The people called by the afore mentioned names saluted, transformed, and rolled out.

Prowl grumbled to himself, complaining to Jazz through their bond, /Why did Optimus HAVE to send Bluestreak to rescue the TWINS of all people!?/

/Because,/ Jazz snapped, becoming annoyed with his bondmate, /We could use Bluestreak's gunner skills. Who knows, Blackout and Starscream could be there. And the last time I checked no one but Bluestreak has been able to shoot a flier down./

Prowl relased air through his vents, his version of a sigh. /I see what you mean./

The small group arrived at the coordients from which the twin's signal was coming from and transformed back.

Ratchet looked around, scowling, "I swear to Primus if this is just a prank being pulled by those two I'll-"

"Sunny! Sides!" Bluestreak exclaimed, eyes locked onto something in the sky.

The rest of the small group looked up, eyes widening in horror. Blackout and Starscream had a hold of the bloody bodies of the twins, Megatron hovering above them. "Autobot scum! It would seem we have something that you want!"

Ratchet glared at Megatron, secretly signaling to Bluestreak to prepare his rifle, "What do you want from us, Megatron!?"

"Simple. I require the All Spark."

"Go screw ya own mother board!" Ironhide roared.

"Blackout?" Megatron spoke softly.

Blackout dragged one clawed hand over Sideswipe's chest, draggin a weak cry from the red twin.

Suddenly, a rifle retort sounded throughout the area, the bullet entering Blackout's shoulder causing the helicopter transformer to drop the twin he held. As Starscream turned to glare at the young gunner, a bullet ripped through his wing. Starscream yelped and dropped the other twin. Ironhide and Ratchet sprang forward and caught both of the twins as they plumited towards the ground.

Megatron snarled, quickly landing in front of Bluestreak, red eyes driling into the young gunner's blue ones. "You'll pay for that, Autobot!" The decepticon leader wrapped his large hand around Bluestreak's head, lifting the young red-head off the ground.

"Blue!" Jazz sprang forward, hand reaching for the man that was like his own younger brother.

Blackout landed next to his leader, claw pointed at Bluestreak's chest, directly over his spark. "I wouldn't, if I were you."

Jazz froze, glaring at Blackout from behind his vizor. "Curse you!"

Sunny slowly opened his eyes, craddled in the protective arms of Ironhide. Blue eyes locked onto the body of his twin in Ratchet's arms. Sunstreaker swallowed nervously, reaching out for Sideswipe through thier bond, /S-Sides?/

The yellow twin released a grateful sigh as Sideswipe shifted, blue eyes opening a fraction, /I'm here Sunny./

/Good, I was worried./

/What happened?/

/We were patroling when Mega-dork, Blackout, and Screamer ambushed us. The guys arrived and Bluestreak-/ The yellow twin cut off with a gasp. /Bluestreak!/ Sunstreaker twisted in Ironhide's grasp, blue eyes searching form the young gunner.

Neither twin could keep in the gasp that escaped thier throats at the sight their blue eyes saw. Megatron slowly tightened his grip on the young gunner's head causing blood to drip down from the hair line from the Decepticon leader's claws.

"Let him go!" Prowl roared, fear gripping his spark.

"I think not. I'll keep-" Megatron was cut off by a rifle retort, a bullet tearing through the Decepitcon's forearm causing him to drop the young gunner.

Bluestreak stumbled back, blinded by the blood that dripped into his eyes, "Don't touch me."

Megatron sneared while his forearm sparked, red eyes drilling into the younger man. The Decepticon Lord knew who the Autobot gunner felt about the Lambo twins that were currently being held by the CMO and weapons' specialist, and the planned to use it to his advantage. Megatron pointed his arm cannon at the twins and thier oblivous caretakers. Bluestreak's eyes widened, mind seeming to freeze. Megatron smirked as he pulled the trigger. Once those annoying twins were out of the way, the Decepticon Lord could take out the only threat to this fliers, the young gunner.

If asked later, Bluestreak wouldn't have been able to explain his actions, his body moved on it's own. The young gunner sprang into action, swiftly moving into the line of the blast.

Prowl's eyes widened as he watched, helpless, as his younger brother took the cannon blast that was ment for the twins. "BLUESTREAK!!" The tactition quickly rushed to his brothers's side. "Blue! Wake up! Open your eyes!" when blue eyes didn't open to meet his own, Prowl begain to panic. "Ratchet! Forget those two and get over here now!"

The CMO looked up, green eyes widening. "Ironhide, take the twins! I need to get Bluestreak back now!"

The rough weapons specalist silently took Sideswipe from the blonde, fierce glare locked onto Megatron. "You do what ya need to Ratchet."

The CMO nodded grimly before rushing over to the young gunner, gently pushing Prowl away. Green eyes widened at the damage Meagtron's cannon had caused. Bluestreak's chest had ben blasted open and his spark chamber cracked which caused a faint blue glow to fall over Ratchet's face. He gently picked up the young gunner, glancing at Prowl before taking off.

Prowl slowly turned to face the Decepticon Lord, clenched fists trembling. Jazz stepped up next to his bondmate, "Megatron," the usually happy third-in-command snapped, "We will make you pay!"

Megatron smirked, "Oh really?"

Prowl snarled, crouching down. "You won't get away with this!"

"Oh I think I already have. Even as we speak, I'm sure that gunner is dy-" The Decepticon leader was cut off by a ninja star slicing across his chest. Megatron stumbled back as Prowl lunged forward, Jazz quickly following his bonded.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*ONE HOUR LATER*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ratchet!" Prowl burst into the medbay, shallow cuts along his body sparking. "Ratchet! How's Bluestreak!?"

Ratchet didn't look up, hands buried in the young gunner's chest. "Get out Prowl. I'm busy!"

"But-"

The cyber ninja was cut off as Ironhide steped up to him. "You need to leave or ya'll just be in Ratch's way." The weapons specialist gently shoved Prowl out the door. "He's nearly fixed. I promise that I'll let ya know first thing when Ratch's done." With that said, the dark haired man shut the medbay doors.

Prowl glared at the door, blue eyes dull.

Jazz slowly walked up to his bonded, being causious, he know that the red haired ninja/cop was dangerous when angered, "Prowler? Don't worry. Bluestreak's in great hands. We both know how good of a medic Ratchet is."

Tension slowly slipped off Prowl's shoulders, "Yeah, I know. But...I can't help but worry, he's my little brother."

Jazz wrapped his arm around Prowl's shoulders. "Yeah, I know. I'm worried too, but I have faith that Ratchet will take care 'o him."

Before Prowl could reply, the medbay doors opened, "Okay Prowl. He's awake and doing fine. But he'll need to stay here for a few nights so I can keep an eye on him." Ratchet smiled softly.

"Thank you, my friend." Prowl spoke softly, eager to get through the doors and to his brother's side.

The CMO nodded, moving to allow the tactition entry into the room. "Just don't get him to emotional." The ex military medic mumbled, walking off to get some much needed sleep.

"Hi Prowler." The young gunner smiled tiredly, wires connected to his pale chest. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that, Blue." Prowl sat nest to his brother, grasping the pale hand in his own.

Jazz stood on the other side of the bed, gold eyes shining behind his trademark vizor. "Hey Blue, why'd ya go an' do that? Why'd ya let yaself take that shot?

Bluestreak glanced over towards the beds that the twins were resting on, recovering from their wounds. As he looked back at the saboter, he smiled softly, "Love makes you do crazy things."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R if ya want


	2. 44 Beat

Okay, here's the next instalment of my Transformers Drabbles

Disclaimer: I don't own anything *sniff*

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: 4/4 Beat

A loud thumping could be heard through out the base, casuing a red haired cop to from. 'Dammitt Jazz,' he thought angrily as the stormed towards the sound, 'Can't he keep it down?' The at first just annoying thump became a head splitting thud as the cop came closer to the source. "Jazz!" He roared as he kicked the door open, "Can't you stop that racet for...a...few..." The red head trailed off, staring with shock, amazement, and a slight longing at the sceen before him.

Jazz and Bumblebee, who were supposed to be working on thier altmodes, were dancing to the beat of Daft Punk, both pairs of hips swaying eroticly. Jazz's shirt was missing, his dark skin glistining with sweat. His dark black dreads were pulled back into a low pony tail and his trade mark vizor was firmly in place dispite all of the cops movement. Even little Bumblebee looked sexier then normal. His bright blonde hair stuck slightly to his pale forhead with sweat and his blue eyes shone brightly. While his dancing partner was shirtless Bee wore a form fitting shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his slender shoulders. The teen was grinding back against the older man, allowing to completely take over his actions.

Prowl couldn't tear his blue eyes away, pants becoming tight. Jazz felt the presence of the other half of his spark and turned to look at the other cop, gold eyes looking onto him from under the vizor, "Hey there Prowler."

Bee, startled, looked oer at the red haired cop, "O-Oh! Prowl! I'm sorry! J-Jazz started playing this song and the beat was good so I started dancing. Then Jazz started-"

Prowl held up a hand to stop Bumblebee's rambling, "Don't say another word."

Jazz glanced at his bondmate with worried eyes, "Prowl? Are ya angry with us?"

"About the dancing? No," the cop answered truthfully, "Angry about the fact that you're doing it without telling me or Prime? Extremely."

The saboteur smirked, eyebrows raising from behind his vizor. "Oh really?" He purred, voice becoming husky.

"Yes, really."

"Well, maybe ya should go an' get Prime, eh Prowler?"

Without another word the second in command of the Autobots turned on his heel and swiftly walked into the inner workings of the base. Bee glanced at the third in command nervously, "Are you sure Prowl's not mad at me?"

Don' ya worry 'bout it, Bee. Ol' Prowler's gotta problem a lil' down south." Jazz's gold eyes shined brightly behind the vizor.

Prime was extremely confused and irritated. Prowl had burst into the kitchen and had bodily dragged the confused Autobot commander away from his fresh pot of wounderful coffee. "You had better have a good reason for dragging me away from my coffee that just got finished." He rumbled.

"Trust me, Prime," The tactition mumbled, "You'll enjoy this far more then that demon coffee you drink."

Prime raised a dark eyebrow, completely confused by Prowl's behavior. Soon, the loud music could be heard seeping out of the closed door. The red head smirked before pushing open the door and allowing the Autobot leader to see his third in command and his scout grinding against each other to the deep bass.

Prowl smirked at the taller man, "These two just so happened to invite us to join them. Isn't that conciderate of them?"

Prime quickly bound into the room and towards the dancing pair, the fresh coffee completely forgotten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Ch 2!


	3. Racing Heart

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and Jackel is my friend's OC. So she owns him

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Racing Heart

"Excellent timing Blurr," Ratchet spoke enthuseasticly, "You managed to shave roughly a second off your regular time."

The speedster stopped abruptly in front of the CMO his goggles covering his deep blue eyes. "Onlyasecond? Iwasshootingforabout5." His rapid speech left Ratchet dazzed and confused. Blue smiled appologcticly, "Sorry Ratchet. I ran out of those drinks you and Bee cooked up for me." He strained to slow his speech.

"Ah," Ratchet spoke softly, "We'll have to make you some more then, won't we?"

Blurr nodded rapidly his wind swept hair boucning slightly, "Yes, it'snicetonothavetostrainmyselftryingtospeakslowly."

The CMO laughed, blonde hair swaying in the slightly breeze. "Yes. It's rather annoying when Bumblebee isn't around to translate."

Blurr flashed Ratchet a quick grin, eager to leave. "Well, . I'dbetterbegoing." The speedster took off before the CMO could respond to his well known (and well hated) nickname.

Blurr quickly ran up to the house that he shared with his childhood friend, Jackal. The pale man calmly walked into the house, heading straight to the kitchen. Jackal looked up from his spot at the table. "Hey there Zippy. How'd traning go?"

The slightly younger man swiftly took his spot next to the other man. "Iwasonlyasecondfasterthenlasttime. WhichsucksbecauseIwasaimingfor5. I wasn'tevenclose."

Jackal slowly blinked and he raised a slender eyebrow. "You ran out of those drinks, didn't you?"

His answer was a whiplash inducing nod from the dark haired man. "Yeah, butRatchetsaidhe'dmakemesomemore." He quickly blurted, leaving his poor room mate's mind scrambling to keep up.

As Blurr continued to ramble on about Primus knows what, Jackal's eyes couldn't help but stay locked onto the speedster's swiftly moving lips. How a pair of lips could move that fast, Jackal would never know.

The speedster trailed off as he noticed that his room mate wasn't paying attention. "Jackal? Areyoualright? You'relookingkindofblank."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Jackal calmly stated, eyes still locked onto the dark haired man's lips.

"Umm...areyousure?"

The older man couldn't handle it anymore, couldn't take the temptation. Jackal leaned in and pressed his lips to the slightly taller man's.

Blurr's navy blue eyes widened behind the goggles he had forgotten to remove. Why was Jackal, his best friend, kissing him? And why was the only clear thought racing through his head of why were Jackal's lips so soft?

The older male slowly pulled back, gently tugging off the speedster's goggles, setting them aside. "Blurr..." Jackal spoke softly, eyes locked onto navy blue, "I love you."

Blurr suddenly clung to the older man. "I-Iloveyouto!" He blurted, words melding together.

Although Jackal couldn't clearly understand the words themselves the emotion behind them was strong enough. As he leaned back in again, he realized he couldn't be happier then right now with the pale speedster in his arms, racing heart beathing against his own.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay! Chapter 3!


	4. Crimson Love

New chapter! This is one of my favs

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Crimson Love

Loud painfilled screams echoed throughout the Decepticon base accompanined by the sound of wet splatters.

Barricade glanced up from his card game with Skyfire, Blitzwing, Blackout, and Smokescreen. "Sounds like Starscream is in trouble with Lord Megatron again." He commented noncholantly, placing a card face down on the central pile. "One Ace."

"Bullshit," Smokescreen growled out, "Isn't this like the third time this week?"

Barricade shrugged, flipping the top card over to reveal the Ace of Spades, the red eyed man's favorite.

Smokescreen glared at the police former, roughly grabbing the pile of cards off the table. "You think 'Tron's gonna kill him this time?"

"Hopefully. That'll get him-two two's-out of our hair." Blitzwing spoke softly, Random and Hothead taking a backseat to Icy.

Skyfire glared at the small group. "Shut up. He's our Second in Command and our Flyer Captain. Without him we could not plan our arial raids."

Barricade's red eyes flickered over to the shuttle, "He does have a point."

Smokescreen sneared at him causing the cigar at the corner of his lips to bob wildly, "He only 'has a point' because HE'S the one that said it."

Barricade glared softly at the special ops agent. "Shut your damn mouth, Smoke. Or I'll shut it for you."

"Oh, I'm SO scared." He replied sarcasticlly, blue eyes filled with bordem.

"Alright, alright. Lets cool our servos. No need to get into a fight." Blitzwing spoke up calmly.

The grumbling of the small group was drown out by the ear piercing screams erupting from Megatron's torture chamber. "Please Lord Megatron! No more! I won't fail you again My Lord! Just please STOP!!" Starscream thrashed, vainly attempting to get out of the range of the tazor that the Decepticon lord seemed so fond of.

Megatron sneered at his Second in Command, red eyes filled with malice. "Silence yourself, Starscream! You failed again and as a result you must be punished!" The Decepticon lord slammed the pointed prongs of the tazor into the jet former's abdomin and turned it up full force. Soon, the smell of burning flesh filled the small room. Megatron finally tossed the tazor to the side carelessly, sparks flying as the small device bounced off the metal floor. The Decepticon leader bent down over the other dark haired man and snapped the chains that had kept the flier effectivly pinned to the wall off.

Starscream slumped forward, allowing his full weight to rest against Megatron's chest. He had no strength left in his body to keep it upright on his own.

Red eyes locked onto the Second in Command. Megatron gently repinned Starscream to the wall, clawed hands lightly grasping the frail wrists of the others. The Decepticon Lord leaned closer, breath ghosting over the flier's face. "Now Starscream, I don't wish to harm you but you cannot continue to fail as you have been. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes, My Lord." Starscream's voice was horse, weak from it's rough use. "I understand fully."

"Excellent." Megatron dipped down the last few cm's to press his lips to the blood coated pair below him. He pulled back, allowing the jet former to slump to the floor, and walked out silently, shutting the door behind him.

Starscream curled in on himself, silent sobs shaking his body, "Never again. I will NEVER fail again."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah...for some reason I just LOVE to be mean to Starscream even tho he's one of my favorite bots


	5. Handcuffed Feelings

Okay...this chapter is pairing Barricade and Skyfire. It's based off a RP me and a friend of mine did so if you don't like the couple go ahead and skip this chap if ya want

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Handcuffed Feelings

"I hate you!"

Barricade sat on his bed, red eyes locked onto the wall as Skyfire's words rang in his head. 'He...he hates me. He's the traitor and he hates ME!?' He thought angrily, 'He's the one who betrayed the Decepticon cause,' He lept up, red eyes blazing, 'Betrayed US, betrayed Lord Megatron, betrayed............me.' Barricade's angry internal rant trailed off at that last thought.

The Decepticon scout looked down at this pale hands, memories of earlier flashing through his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*FLASH BACK*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Megatron had called everyone to the front of their base. "Alright! We're going to attack the Autobots. We greatly damaged many of them, including Prime, in the last battle. There is no way that we can be defeated!"

Barricade glanced around at his commrads, 'Where's Skyfire?' he woundered silently to himself.

"Decepticons! Transform and Rise Up!" The Decepticons quickly followed after their leader towards the Autobot base.

"It's the 'Cons!" Ironhide roared, transforming his arms into cannons.

Bluestreak darted out of the medbay, rifle already against his shoulder. The snipper slid to a stop next to Ironhide, sighting Blitzwing and pulling the trigger.

Blitzwing slamed into the ground roughly, the hole in his wing smoking. "You bungling defect!" Hothead roared.

Bumblebee charged out of Prime's room, arm cannon pulsing.

"Megatron! What do you want!?" Ironhide snarled, cannon fixed on the 'Con leader's face.

"The Allspark you fool!" Megatron barely had time to dodge before a cannon blast shot past him, grazing his face.

"You're not getting the Allspark, Megatron!" Bumblebee growled with his cannon smoking.

Megatron sneered at the blonde scout, red eyes flashing, "You're Prime's toy, aren't you?" Megatron pointed his gun at the younger man. "I shall enjoy breaking you." The Decepticon leader pulled the trigger.

Just as the shot was about to hit the scout, he was yanked back into a firm chest. Bumblebee looked up, smiling at the newest Autobot, "Skyfire!"

The shuttle former gently ruffled the blone hair before letting the scout go.

"Skyfire!?" Barricade couldn't belive his eyes. There he was, HIS shuttle, on the Autobot side, "How could you betray us!?"

Skyfire slowly looked at the police former, glaring softly, "I'm tired of working for Megatron! I don't want to hurt innocent people anymore!"

"You're a traitor!" Barriacde roared, clenching his fists.

Skyfire's eyes hardened, "I hate you!" The shuttle took aim with his cannon and fired

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback End~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Barricade's red eyes snapped open, fingers gently brushing over the wound in his side. The police former had managed to patch it up pretty well but the slight twinges of pain still bothered him. Barricade couldn't handle it anymore, he NEEDED to go and see HIS shuttle, to set this right. Red eyes darted around the room before he lept out of the window into the cold moonless night.

Skyfire sighed as he sat in an open meadow near the Autobot base. 'I can't believe I shot him! Barricade, my secret crush, of all people.' The blonde haired man buried his face in his hands. "Barricade, what have I done?"

If Skyfire wasn't so busy feeling sorry for himself, he would have noticed a pair of red eyes watching him from the shadows. Barriacde slowly crept forward making not a single sound, just like the good scout that he is. The police former silently pulled out a pair of silver handcuffs before launching himself at the shuttle, pinning him to the ground. Barricade quickly handcuffed Skyfire's arms behind his back before gently turning him over.

Skyfire's blue eyes widened, "B-Barricade?"

The dark haired cop nodded, straddling the shuttle's slender hips. "Yeah, it's me." He spoke softly.

Skyfire felt tears well up in his eyes as the looked at his closest friend, "Cade...I-I'm SO sorry. I-I never wanted to h-hurt y-yo-"

Barricade cut off the taller man by swiftly pressing lips to his. Skyfire's eyes widened dramatically. However, before his brain could catch up, his body reacted. Blue eyes closed as the shuttle kissed the dark haired cop back.

Barricade slowly pulled away, red eyes locked onto blue. "Skyfire," the cop former reached underneath the shuttle below him to undue the handcuffs, "Skyfire," He tried again, "I-I love you."

Skyfire squealed happily, dragging the shocked Decepticon into a warm embrace. "I-I love you to, Cade! So, so much!" Tears once again started to build up in the Autobot's eyes.

Barricade smiled as he leaned down, kissing Skyfire's closed eyes gently, "I'm so happy to hear that Sky."

Skyfire looked up at him, blue eyes shining, "Stay here, with me. Become an Autobot."

"For you, Baby," the dark haired cop grimminced at his own words, "I'd do anything."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like I said, It's based off a RP w/ a friend of mine

R&R if ya want


End file.
